The present disclosure relates generally to the field of printed wiring boards (PWB), and more specifically to eliminating via stubs in plated through holes by disrupting plating using personalized cores.
Many PWBs are formed by stacking multiple conductive sheets between non-conductive substrates and laminating the stack. PWBs mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components etched from the conductive sheets. Conductive sheets on different layers are interconnected with plated-through holes called vias. Typically, a via contains a via stub that is only connected to one conductive sheet, and does not complete a circuit. Via stubs can significantly distort digital signals passing through a via.